The Scandal of Altruism
The Scandal of Altruism is the sixth episode of Season 4 of ''Orphan Black''. It aired on Thursday May 19th, 2016 and was watched by 0.248 viewers.[http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/orphan-black-season-four-ratings/ Orphan Black TV show on BBC America: ratings (cancel or renew?). Orphan Black: Season Four Ratings.] Synopsis When Cosima admits doubts about finding a cure in time to save her life, Sarah makes a lone decision that exposes Kendall to those she’s spent years hiding from. Meanwhile, Art and Felix team up to protect naïve clone, Krystal Goderitch, from herself, and Cosima looks for answers about Delphine's disappearance. Summary Susan Duncan and Ira are resting in their room chatting about the time Susan first met him when he was a baby. He knows that she’s testing his neurological condition and insists that he’s fine, and that hopefully Sarah and Cosima will come to the right decision. Beth is wearing her blond wig as she goes into BrightBorn, presenting her BrightBorn ID card; there are lots of people in the waiting area, and she sees Susan Duncan complaining to Evie Cho ("two dead test subjects in two weeks is not good, what good are implants if patients keep tearing them out?"). Beth purposely knocks into a waiter and forces him to spill his tray on Susan Duncan, and Susan rushes to the bathroom. Beth follows her there and points a gun at her, and says she knows what's going on. Back in the present, Sarah and Cosima are discussing the possible deal to hand over Kendall's genetic material, in exchange for Sarah getting her bot removed. This will allow Susan Duncan to continue human cloning experiments, and for her and Cosima to collaborate on a cure for the Leda clones; Cosima and Scott have been working, but nothing has actually worked, and Cosima feels out of time. A concern they have is that Susan will also be able to work on a cure for the Castor clones, which would be a bad thing, but Cosima has a workaround. Art is at the police station when he notices Krystal and quickly realizes she’s another Leda clone. He quickly distracts Duko so he wouldn’t notice a clone. She’s demanding protective custody against either Dyad or BrightBorn, and is convinced that she’s on their hit-list because she’s a ‘whistleblower’ who’s aware of the nefarious ploy: inject stem-cells into cosmetic products and causing people to develop mutations. And she’s also a beauty professional,which apparently also makes her a prime target. Sarah meets Evie and Susan at BrightBorn; Ira is also there, and he insists to Sarah that he's nothing like his brothers. Sarah asks what the bots are for, and they tell her it's different for every subject; Leekie's bot was to treat a predisposition for Alzheimer's, but Sarah's is intentionally trying to make her sick, trying to turn on the Leda syndrome since she is otherwise immune. They are close to agreement, and Sarah reveals Cosima's workaround: Kendall has cancer, her leukemia is based on one bad white cell which turns out to be a Leda cell, so Cosima will isolate and give BrightBorn a collection of leukemia cells, which will be only Leda cells. Susan accepts this, though Ira is not pleased. Susan gives Sarah a hard drive for Cosima to copy all of her research onto. Beth's flashback continues as she accuses Susan of being the head of Neolution, and if she kills her, that would be the end of the monitors, the testing, all of the suffering the clones have to go through. As Beth continues to press the gun on Susan’s head,Susan insists that she has done nothing but good for Beth and the others, protecting them as they needed. Beth is convinced enough to leave her be. Cosima dumps her research data onto the BrightBorn hard drive; she and Scott agree that, given time, they could have developed a cure, but she doesn't have that time. On the phone, Art and Sarah discuss the interaction between Beth and Susan; she didn't shoot Susan, but the security footage clearly shows her coming home from that meeting with blood on her hands. Art warns Sarah, whatever happened at BrightBorn, it is what killed Beth. Sarah then tells Art that Felix is heading over to Art’s apartment to try and talk with Krystal. Sarah and Cosima go to BrightBorn to get the bot taken out, at the same time as Susan comes to Felix's place to meet with Siobhan, Kendall, and others, to get the blood sample. The bot gets taken out (it first needs an aesthetic to put it to sleep), the blood sample is taken. Once Sarah calls to say the bot is out, a friend of Siobhan comes to take Kendall back to the safe house. Scott starts processing the blood sample to get the Leda cells. As Sarah gets to Felix's place, outside she sees blood marks, signs of a struggle... and a dropped pack of Kendall's cigarettes. She realizes that Kendall was abducted. She goes into Felix's place, sees Scott working on the cells, grabs a bottle of bleach and pours it all over the cell samples and surrounding area, destroying them. Susan says, if Kendall was abducted, it wasn't her. As this was going on, Cosima was still at BrightBorn, talking with Evie Cho. Cosima hands over her hard drive, and without anyone noticing, quickly grabs the vial thats holding the bot that was removed from Sarah. Cosima‘s clone phone starts ringing but before she can answer it,she’s stopped by Evie's minion, Roxie who reports that Susan has "gone dark", and they hold onto Cosima. Krystal had been taken to Art's apartment, where Felix came to talk with her, and she remembers him from their last encounter; he was the guy who stole her wallet and then proceeds to pepper sprays him. Later, he agrees with her: yes, the big cosmetic companies are doing evil things with stem cells, "we" are working on it, so Krystal should just try to stay out of the way. Then she reveals, off-handedly, that she was there when Delphine was shot. Sarah, Benjamin, and Siobhan get Susan to the safe house where they had kept Ferdinand, and though Susan insists she didn't abduct Kendall, they wonder if it might have been Ira; he was there when the deal was made, and he was left out, so it makes sense for him to kidnap Kendall. Sarah goes to the room Susan and Ira stay in and finds him in a bathtub overdosing on pills and glitching. Sarah returns to the safehouse and reports the Ira is now in the hospital getting his stomach pumped. Then Scott calls: their computers are all suddenly wiping themselves, it must have been a trojan on the BrightBorn hard drive. Sarah puts this all together and comes up the only logical conclusion: a coup. Susan brings up Beth and Sarah points a gun at her. Susan calmly says that this isn’t the first time a clone pointed a gun at her. Sarah remembers the video of Beth with a gun realizes that it was Evie who set Beth up that one time ago in order to eliminate Susan. As this happens, a van stops in the countryside, driven by Martin Duko, with Kendall inside. Evie meets them, with Cosima guarded by Roxie. Duko gets a can of flammable liquid. Another Beth flashback: Evie Cho, in her car, is on the phone to Martin Duko, telling him to get "here" fast. Beth hops into her car, gun in hand, and says that Evie set her up to kill Susan, misleading Beth into thinking Susan to be the head of Neolution. Evie replies, Susan has had her time, and Evie will replace her, and now Beth knows too much to be allowed to live, so her best option is to use the gun on herself, or else Evie will kill everyone Beth knows. Beth repeatedly pistol whips Evie, splashing blood everywhere, until Duko arrives and stops her. He allows Beth to leave, after confirming Evie's threat to the sisters. In the countryside, Evie laments that all of Susan's work is obsolete, clones are the old way but bots are better. Duko shoots Kendall and burns her body completely. Evie lets Cosima go, first telling her that Delphine was shot dead, and that she should tell Sarah it's over, the original's dead. A final flashback: Beth comes home, takes off the blonde wig, and washes the blood off her hands. She tells M.K., "it's over". We then see Beth walking down the steps to the train station. Cast Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Beth Childs/Cosima Niehaus/Krystal Goderitch/M.K. * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Ari Millen as Ira *Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix (credit only) * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Supporting Cast * Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan * Alison Steadman as Kendall Malone * Jessalyn Wanlim as Evie Cho * Gord Rand as Detective Martin Duko * Miranda Edwards as Roxie * Ian Matthews as Frank * Julian Richings as Benjamin Kertland * Gabriella Colavecchio as Georgia * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Jonathan Purdon as Driver * Glen Grant as Brightborn Security Guard * Nicole Stamp as Rookie * James Byron as Waiter Gallery 406.png Screen Shot 2016-05-12 at 11.59.21 PM.png Tatiana-Maslany-as-Cosima-egdv0000s.jpg Tatiana-Maslany-as-Cosima-and-Miranda-Edwards-as-Roxie-egtvdgrbf-0001.jpg Orphan-black-grsery-5315000.jpg Jessalyn-Wanlim-as-Evie-Cho-and-Tatiana-Maslany-as-Cosima-and-Sarah-bssgbf00.jpg 13240760 991989410836584 1657621012541713451 n.jpg 13239905 991352060900319 1503783434839483868 n.jpg 13230088 992015054167353 8308313922561301454 n.jpg 2016-05-19 0706.png Giphy.gif Giphy (1y78).gif 13267965 993023664066492 9119523952944470542 n.jpg 13256526 993075347394657 3144744557677652563 n.jpg 13227040 993058674062991 2282668853882796619 n.jpg Sneak Peaks and Promos Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 6 Trailer - Thurs May 19th on BBC America Orphan Black Season 4 - Krystal Claims Another Victim (Ep 6 Spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 6 Sneak Peek Krystal Saw Everything (Spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - Goodbye (Ep 6 Spoilers) Music References Navigation Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4